Everyone has Problems
by Mischiefmanaged72
Summary: Everyone has problems. Annabeth ran away, Percy is abused, Luke has multiple Personality disorder, Piper is anorexic, Hazel hears voices. They are all in the asylum for a reason. Outside the Asylum things start happening, things they can't explain, and suddenly they are stuck in a twisted web of lies and deceit. And this time? There's no going back. Ever.
1. Chapter 1- Annabeth

**Hey guys this is Mischiefmanaged72...**

**we would love it if you read our story, considering we worked very hard on it.**

**ok... disclaimer time**

**we do not own the PJO series or the rights to any of the characters. we only own the plot. but every thing else is totally rick riordans.**

**WARNING: contains some themes that are adult. **

**this chappie is fine though**

* * *

><p>ANNABETH POV<p>

_"do you really not give a damn about me?!" I screech at my 'parents'. Although parents are actually supposed to give a bee's knees about their kid, which clearly they are not doing. I mean, sure I understand chores, every kid has them. But I don't understand the rest of their attitude. Looking at your kid like she is a piece of dirt every time she comes into a 20 metre radius of you, tellingly your kid that they are worthless every single damn day, Every time she speaks ignoring her or giving her a look that clearly says ' shut your mouth, stupid girl'. As well as a lot more offences parents are not supposed to act that way towards their kids. well at least that is what I have gathered from watching old reruns of 'The Brady Bunch'. But if that is the case, why do my parents act the way they do towards me? _

_Take now for instance; I have again tried to get a response from my parents. I give them my report to read and they glance at it quickly with looks of boredom written all over their faces. I know my report was bad. I once had excellent reports but my parents would look at the first page and toss them aside. I remember as a small child thrusting my marks under their noses But they did not congratulate me as most loving parents would do. No. They skimmed the report with their eyes and continued their conversation. I now get bad marks at school. I don't believe I am any good any more and besides at school I am teased for being the clever geeky kid.. I don't see the point of trying in school anymore, anyway, even if I did try, I am stupid and worthless and therefore I would never be able to get good grades. This cycle has been repeating itself for years now and I am fed up, angry and feel rejected. School is no fun either, what with all the bullying. When I was smart I got bullied, I am now dumb and I get bullied. I want out of this hell._

_"I could run away from here you know!" I yell hatefully_

_" Oh yeah, Where would you go?" they sneer. " Mount Olympus perhaps? the Underworld maybe? Good luck with that."_

_ For a moment I am stunned. They actually took notice of me! maybe if I keep acting like this they will talk to me, even if it is in anger!_

_"yeah, I am gonna run away, and never come back. I don't have anything to live for here! you have made my life a misery from the time I could talk. and I have had enou-"_

_I am cut off from my little rant as my face suddenly burns. I look at my father (Frederick) in shock. he may ignore me and make my life a hell, but he has never, ever gone so far as to slap me. I am embarrassed to find that my eyes are smarting. I am on the verge of tears. I flip the bird at Frederick and run up to my room, tears streaming down my cheeks. I pack some of my few possessions in my battered old rucksack; a teddy, a spare change of clothes, my money box, my favourite book Demigods and Monsters-Rick Riordan and finally my small framed photo of the Athena Parthenon. I have always dreamed of visiting it one day but today will not be that day._

_I take a deep breath, look at my room-for which I know will be the last time. I walk out in silence and cringe as the door creaks. I look into the living room where my parents once sat. I don't see them there. I wander absent mindedly into the kitchen and see a piece of paper on the counter. _

_"_ gone out for dinner, behave. we expect the house to be dust-free when we return"

_I feel a surge of anger and tear the paper up. I go into the laundry and fetch the vacuüm cleaner. I open it up and dump the contents on the carpet. I go into my parent room and wrench open there draws look inside and chuck their possession out their open window, where a massive mud pile is...whoops. I return to the kitchen and catch a glance of a sharpie lying on the counter top. I am hit with a brilliant idea if I do say so myself. I pull the lid of and start writing everything I hate about them over the walls. I laugh as I do this, it is so much fun! because I am such a lovely daughter I write " good riddance... love Annabeth :)" _

_I finally pick out some stuff from the kitchen cupboard. A few muesli bars, a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix. I also pull out a knife. You never know when you might need it. I them remember that I need medical items from the bathroom so I walk happily to the bathroom. I open the draw and pick up a bottle of iodine, first aid book, a hair brush, a bandage and some hand sanitizer. _

_I walk out the door finally satisfied. With the sharpie I shoved in my pocket before I write "I cleaned the house for you" on the front door._

_I walk away from the house I had lived in my entire life...and I don't look back. Not once._

That was three months ago. But if I told where I was now you would never believe me.

* * *

><p><strong>hey<strong>

**this is our first story together, so please take it easy on us. we would really love it if you reviewed or favourite or followed or whatever. we have worked so hard on this story.**

**we will try to update at least once a month, but if we don't it is because we don't attend the same school.**

**sorry if this is a short chappie, we will try to make them longer.**

**so yeah. and if you have any ideas we would love to hear them. **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2- Percy

**Hey girls/guys**

**This is mischiefmanaged72 here. We hope you enjoy this chapter, we worked hard on it.**

**Also we would like to thank all the people who reviewed and favourited and followed. It means so much to us, we are eternally grateful. It gives us an incentive to write longer chapters, and update faster. Thank you. :)**

**WARNING: this chapter has mentions of abuse.**

PERCY'S POV

_I sit in front of the television staring at it but not really seeing. Suddenly a news update captures my eye. It is about that Annabeth girl who ran away. She hasn't been seen since her parents went out to a dinner party. Her parents are plastered across the screen. They start an endless rant about their daughter. Pictures start to flash about and they show her writing all over the wall, possessions lying in mud pile and of her room. Apparently almost unchanged from how it was. The television goes blank. I sigh. I wish I could do what Annabeth did. It is so brave but as much as I would like to do it I know I can't do it. My mother might come back. _

_ It is so hard, you know, living in the place where I are not exactly rich, if you get what i mean. I live in the most scrungiest, dirtiest neighbourhood you will probably come. And by scrungy and dirty i mean that this is the kind of place where drug deals go down, or alcoholics come to drown their sorrows. It is not a nice place._

_I decide that i will go downstairs, I have to get to my job on time; otherwise it's buh-bye the only source of income we get._

_ Yeah, Gabe, my 'stepfather', is a drunk bastard. He doesn't have a job, or if he does get one he only holds it for a few days - and not for the reasons you might think. The only reason he even attempts to get a job is to get social services of his back. And as for my mother? Well... I have no idea. One day she just disappeared. And I haven't seen her since._

_I try to go down the stairs quietly, but freeze when one of the steps creaks. I am so dead. I just hope that he isn't too drunk._

_But of course I forgot the one thing Gabe taught me: Hope is an illusion._

_" Persssssy, M'boy? Where arrre you!" Gabe slurs drunkenly_

_I mentally prepare myself._

_Pain is just a message._

_Pain is just a message_

_Pain is just a message_

_He advanced towards me, beer bottle forgotten, the rage in his eyes evident. He raised his hand, and brought it towards me..._

* * *

><p><em>I could feel the bruises blossoming on me. My bones ached and i was still too sore to move. But at least he didnt cut me this time.<em>

_I try to stand up but I can't. Yep that definitely left a bruise and maybe a few broken ribs by the feel of it. I know I cant go into work today so I lie on the floor__ feeling useless. The doorbell rings so I drag myself to the door stand up and try to make sure I don't look like I have just been beaten. I open the door and see a lady smiling at me. _

_"Hello, my name is Connie Smith" She says, "I have just had a report that there has been shouts and screams coming from this house..." she pauses for a bit " this is apartment 21B, right?"_

_I curse under my breath and decide I will tell the truth...well...sort of...maybe not. I go on defensive, it is none of her business what goes on inside of Gabe's apartment!_

_I tell her so, " what's it to you?" _

_Connie doesn't seem ruffled with my bluntness. "well, I am a social Worker...so it is actually my job to stick my nose in other people's business!" she jokes._

_but I am only concentrating on one thing; she is a social Worker? shoot!_

_I try to smile, but I think all I accomplish is a weird kind of grimace. " give us a minute "_

_"of cours-" _

_I am already slamming the door in her face. _

_"Gabe! Gabe, Gabe! where are you?" I conclude that he is not home...good._

_I go back to welcome her in. every step hurts like hell, but I manage not to show any pain, I have had practise._

_"come in Connie" I say, and usher her into the clean living room...well mostly clean._

_I am horrified to see that there is blood on the floor, my blood. I see corrie looking at my blood in horror._

_"oh yeah, we had fish and chips...and well.. I love tomato sauce" I explain and try to shrug, but it hurts too much so I stop._

_"of course" Connie says, looking slightly bemused_

_An awkward silence follows...and I break it by asking if I can get her anything. _

_She replies "a cup of tea would be very nice" _

_Stupid, stupid me! we don't have a cup, let alone tea! I scrounge around in the kitchen and manage to find a chipped cup with a spider inside it. eh, better than nothing. I run the tap and rinse out the spider. I put more water in it. We only have cold so it will have to do. I run my finger along the window and it come back with a sizable amount of dirt. I scrape this into the cup and mix it around with my finger. what? it looks like tea! _

_I walk out of the kitchen and give the "tea" to her. "here you go" I tell her. _

_She gives me a funny look but accepts it anyway and take a sip. Her eyes bulge, her face turns red and she start coughing madly. Honestly the look is almost comical! I choke back a laugh and try to keep a straight face. _

_"What was that?" she chokes out._

_"Homemade tea, Add a bit of dust cold water and essence of spider."_

_"what?!"_

_"Don't you like it? I made it just for you." _

_" Percy? what did I ever do to you?" with an air of calm around her._

_what is wrong with this woman? is she like immune to anger, or something? but then I realise something...I never told her my name._

_"how do you know my name?" I ask suspiciously_

_"uh...well...I looked up your records.." she pauses, and shoots me a look of sympathy " Percy, I know what Gabe is doing to you. it is pretty obvious, what with the bruises covering your face" she reaches out to touch my hand, and I shoot away from her._

_she just wants to hurt me, like Gabe does._

_"don't touch me!" I yell_

_she raises her hand, and I flinch._

_A crashing from bellow bring us back to earth. I realise with a jolt it is Gabe. He yells for me and I scramble over to Connie and whisper to her "You need to get out NOW" _

_Connie looks alarmed but heeds my warning. She is about to get out when Gabe bursts through the door. _

_"shoot, shoot, shoot" I mutter under my breath._

_I move to stand in front of Connie but Gabe knocks me sideways. Gabe continues to hit me and as I cower away from Gabe I shoot Connie a look which clearly says "get out now" Connie shakes her head and waves her phone in the air mouthing "I have called them" _

_I black out but my last thought is "Who is them?"_

* * *

><p>that was 6 months ago, but if I told you where I was now you'd never believe me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> hey<strong> **girls and guys,**

**hope you like it, this chappie was a lot longer than our last one.**

**um...we spent ages on this chapter so if you could review we would be ever so grateful. please R&R :)**

**so which characters POV next chappie?**

**Luke, Piper or Hazel, Annabeth, Percy?**

**Mischiefmanaged72 **


	3. Chapter 3 - Hazel

**Hi girls and guys**

**so, we have had over 500 views! And 5 reviews :)**

**we are so happy!**

**thank you to everyone! :)**

**we don't own PJO, kay? good. all we own is our incredibly awesome plot ;)**

**JKS.**

**MischiefManaged72**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Hazel's POV<em>**

_ "MUM" I yelled, "MUM"_

_I ran after her, not looking where I was going. I bumped into someone and stumbled a bit. With a muttered 'sorry' I ran on, ignoring all of the strange looks I was being given._

_I knew people regarded me as 'weird' but this seemed to be the final straw. I was being laughed at as I ran throughout the playground screaming for my mum to wait. She didn't slow and the looks didn't stop._

_I chased her to the swing set when I fall over my own two feet._

_"Don't leave me again" I whisper brokenly. I give up chasing her, and sit down on a swing in the park. I can feel the sharp sting behind my eyes, and know I am going to cry. But I don't want to give mum the satisfaction, so I take a deep breath, close my eyes and deal with it._

_I start to swing, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and- DOOOWN. Only problem? I'm not sitting on the swing anymore, I'm in the air. I go flying, up high, and for a moment I feel free; free of their words, their laughter, free. But then gravity and reality come into action and I am falling. Down, down, down._

_Until I land on something soft._

_"Oww" I groan, shaking my head slightly._

_"How do you think I feel then?!" a voice says, underneath me...?_

_"Hurt?" I reply_

_"Urghh, hurt is one way to describe it" he says_

_"Sorry, I guess?" I trail off leaving the apology as more of a question than anything._

_"Don't worry about it" he groans_

_"Well... I am worried..." I say_

_"Thats great and all but could you please get off me... it sort of huts you know"_

_"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, you know what I'll just get off" With my face completely red I get off. Huh, guess what, he reminds of someone. My eyes start to water slightly and I slap and yell at myself mentally. NO, NO, NO, He is gone, I can see him every day and right through the night again. I can chase him but it doesn't matter. He will never slow for me, never look for me. He is gone and I am still suffering in this cruel world. NO, NO, NO. I yell at myself. I can feel warm tears dripping down my face and a raise a hand to wipe them away. I put on my facade again and hope no-one saw._

_He gets up and I turn but suddenly I realise - I don't know his name..._

_"Look" I say " I am really sorry." I trail off awkwardly._

_"Whats your name?" he asked._

_"Hazel" I reply quietly._

_"Really, I knew a Hazel once, but she is gone now" He sounded sad by the end of that sentence, a high pitched buzzing ring pierced the air. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checks it._

_"Sorry, but I have to go now" he says. He starts to walk away._

_"Ok, hang on. I don't know your name" I say._

_"Frank" he calls back._

_I look at the ground as the pain pierces my heart. It was only for a second but by the time I looked back up again he had disappeared._

_Then it hit me. His name was Frank and he knew a Hazel, but no. It can't be. It just can't..._

* * *

><p>I walked to a quiet bench and sat down.<p>

Phew, today had been...eventful, for sure.

I feel a buzzing in my pocket and realise its my phone ringing.

"Yeah, hello?"

"...hazel, help m-me" a familiar voice whispers across the line.

Its my only friend, Piper.

"WHAT? Piper, are you okay? What happened?!" I scream frantically into the phone.

"I-I I just fell, a-and it hurts"

"What hurts?Where are you?!"

"I'm a-a-at home, i-in the bathr-room"

"Ok, I'm gonna call for help"

"NO! No, please don't"

"Ok. Now more precise directions if you please. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"At home in the upstairs b-bathro-om"

"Ok. I'll right over. Keep your phone on"

"B-b-ye"

* * *

><p><em>OH GOD, OH GOD OH GOD. not again, not again.<em>

I started running towards Piper's house, which, unfortunately, was about 5 blocks away. While I was running I called 911, and asked for an Ambulance to come to her address.

I finally reached her house, and her door was already open. The paramedics were .

"Piper?Piper!" I start running to where the paramedics have put her on a stretcher.

"What happened?" I ask them

"'Scuse me, miss, but you aren't authorised to be in here"

"No, n-no its oka-ay, she's my friend" comes Piper's weak voice.

"Hey, hey. What happened?!You had me so scared!" I say, and can't stop the small wobble in my voice.

"I dunno, I-I just felt so weak all of a sudden."

"We're gonna find that out miss" says one paramedic.

"Thank you" I say gratefully to the Paramedics.

"Thanks, Haz-" Piper cuts off and starts coughing.

But not air.

Blood.

_oh god._

* * *

><p><strong>hey girls and guys<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. sorry we hadn't updated, we go to different schools, so its a bit hard. :(**

**i hope our spelling and punctuation is better :)**

**we will try and update ASAP. :)**

**oh and thanks to**

**princessanastasiaromanov464**

**Thegreyeyedgirl**

**LizDaughterofHades**

**the guest reviewer**

**Opakio**

**AshleyDaughterofApollo**

**KarmaKamelieon**

**PenguinsWithForks**

**justawkwardlystandingthere**

** . **

**Let us find the dam snack bar {lol, cool name. i wanna buy the dam tshirt ;) }**

**thank you for supporting our story, it means alot to us. :)**

**-mischiefmanaged72**


	4. Chapter 4 - Piper

hey we are back with the 4th chapter :)

* * *

><p>The front door slams, and I get up from the couch, ready to make my excuse.<p>

"Hey honey, how was school?" Dad says.

It's just dad and me. Mum died when I was little, from cancer. They said it was quick and painless, but dying is never quick. And no way in Hell is it painless.

Besides, how would they know? I don't see them having died. Them being doctors.

God, I really loathe doctors, they lie to you, to your parents. To everyone.

"School was school, ya know, the usual," I say ,"Speaking of school, I had a really really big lunch again, and I'm positively stuffed, so I'm not going to eat dinner."

"Oh, are you sure Pipes? You seem to have been skipping dinner a lot lately….. Is everything okay?" Dad says, his voice carrying traits of suspicion and concern.

"Yeah, dad , I'm fine._"_ I say, trying to convince him, stressing on it.

He doesn't believe me. i can see it in his face, the way he purses his lips, the way his eyes narrow. These movements, only slight, tell me all I need to know.

And that pisses me off a bit, that he thinks I'm lying - which I am, but that's what TRUST is for! He doesn't trust me, I knew it!

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He says sternly, which really doesn't work. Him being stern, I mean. He never gives a shit about me, him being famous and all. And that pisses me off even more, him playing the concerned parent, when he obviously doesn't give a bootlace about me.

"_I'm fine, dad, don't worry, forget it." _My eyes flash when I say this, and my voice changes, probably becoming different with anger.

This time he believes me.

Everyone does. You've got to be a good liar when playing this game for as long as I have.

* * *

><p>"Hi Pipes" Hazel calls to me, early in the morning at school.<p>

Hazel is my best friend, and I have to be extra careful around her. I think she's suspicious ; she shoots me weird looks at lunch. I have to careful about how I act around her.

My strength has been slowly deteriorating.

I can't move around so fast anymore, and I can't find comfort. Everything is sore and painful. I have to keep going though. It is the only way I can be perfect.

The mirrors and windows show me things I don't want to see, a person that no one wants to see, someone not worth their time, someone useless, someone ugly, fat. Someone who should be left alone.

An old song comes into my head, from Snow White, but the words are different.

_Mirror Mirror, on the Wall, I don't want to see you at all._

_Mirror mirror, don't you see? What you show is killing me. _

I smile at Hazel, but it doesn't reach my eyes.

She frowns at me slightly and raises an eyebrow.

I just shake my head.

She doesn't push it.

She knows my limits.

And at the moment? They're breaking.

* * *

><p>The bell for lunch rings, I grab my books and head out, bumping into someone as I do.<p>

"Sorry." I mumble, trying to push past them.

"Watch it, Fat ass!" Drew calls out. Her posse laughs as if she said the funniest thing in the world. But how is the truth funny?

"Wouldn't want ya to get stuck in the doorframe!" Another calls out, and they all move out of my way.

I can feel the hate, _no_, self loathing, rise in the pit of my stomach.

Rushing out of the classroom, eyes watering, I head to the bathroom.

Breathing heavily I put my hands on the sides on the sink, and slowly look up into the mirror.

I scream out in frustration, looking at the mirror as the ugly fat face copies everything I do.

That face?

It's mine.

Looking at my body, with it's fat thighs, fat arms, legs, face and hands.

Fat everything.

I close my eyes and look again at the mirror.

Still the same.

Then the image flickers and I see another person. One that looks sick to the bone, and throughly exhausted. Oh yeah, and she's a stick.

I take a breath in.

The image goes back to reality and I breathe out.

The voices in my head, my inner demons, conscience - whatever you call it.

They start whispering things, things that I don't want to hear, but the truth is the truth, so they are helping me realise that.

_Why would they call you those things, if they weren't true?_

_FAT, WORTHLESS, UGLY._

_We're only trying to help, honey.. _

"I know," I whisper, "Oh I know.."

* * *

><p>I catch the bus home, and head straight to the bathroom. I look at the ugly face in the mirror and I feel strange. A burning sensation fills my empty stomach.<p>

I am stationary. ...

It is too sore to move.

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

The feeling has been getting worse all day. It has been too long since I had food, and it hurts.

I can't move without falling, but I have to. If I lay down for a bit, I will be fine in a bit.

I move my foot an inch to the left to start the trudge back to my room, but I can't. It hurts too much and I fall.

The impact knocks all of the small amount of wind I had in me, out of me. I wheeze and cough on the ground. Bile rises in my throat. As I swallow it down I grapple with my coat pocket, and final find my phone.

I search for Hazel's phone number. She is the only person I trust to tell, and besides. She already knows, I'm certain of it.

I press on her number, and silently beg her to pick up.

Pick up.

Pick up.

Pick up.

She picks up, and I can hear her voice, as if from a long way away. Of course on a phone, she isn't exactly next to me, but you can usually hear people as if they're near you.

But Hazel, she sounded like she was a million miles away.

"Yeah, hello"

"…Hazel, help m-me" I murmur.

"WHAT? Piper, are you okay? What happened?" Hazel voice carries a desperate and panic struck tone.

"I-I I just fell, a-and it hurts."

"What hurts? Where are you?!" Hazel screams.

"I'm a-a-at home, i-in the bathr-room."

"Okay, I'm gonna call for help."

"NO! No, please don't." I can't let anyone know. Hazel knows, and one person, is one too many.

"Okay. Now more precise directions if you please. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"At home, in the upstairs b-bathro-om."

"Okay. I'll be right over. Keep your phone on." Relief courses through me, Hazel will be here soon, and I'll fine then. No-one has to know.

"B-b-ye."

* * *

><p>A loud, strong voice echoes through the house, "Piper, Are you here? Where are you?"<p>

Hmm…..that doesn't sound like Hazel.

She must have called someone, but the pain is too great for me to care.

Unfamiliar faces blur in front of me, telling me everything will be alright.

That I'll be okay.

I start to freak out, hyperventilating.

Where's Hazel? Where is she?

Suddenly her face appears in front of me.

I breathe a big sigh or relief, and find that I can't breathe, theres something in my throat.

I cough it up, and look down.

Red.

It's red.

I'm coughing up blood.

Thats not a good sign. Is it?

_It's a side affect of being fat_, my inner demons, voices, say

My head starts spinning and I can feel myself slipping into darkness.

Hazel starts shrieking and I don't even have the strength to ask if she's okay, or what's happening.

The voices tell me, right before the darkness overcomes me,

_We will break you._

But, what they don't realise?

I'm already broken.


End file.
